


mamma mia, let me go

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/M, Family Angst, POV Emilie Agreste, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: "Aren't you dead?"
Kudos: 39





	mamma mia, let me go

Adrien's face is already falling when his friend asks this; to the girl, he says "At least it can't be the chameleon?"

"If it's Volpina—" growls the girl, who, when Adrien touches her shoulder, calms herself at once and continues, "Or maybe Mayura decided to up her sentimonster game?"

This is not the overjoyed reunion Émilie expected.


End file.
